Cold
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: How can so much heat make you feel so cold? Frieza's musings as he lays dying on Namek, then his fight against Trunks.
1. Cold

COLD

A DBZ One-shot

Those eyes. As long as I live, if I live, I will never forget those piercing blue eyes. Weren't they black just a little while ago? It's hard to think straight. But I swear to whatever gods will listen, I will never forget those eyes.

It's cold. It wasn't cold a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago I was sweating from the heat this world was generating. I guess both were my fault. I'll be dammed if I admit that to anyway. But it's so cold.

Normally the cold doesn't bother me. I'm from a frozen world. But something is different this time. This time, the cold is piercing my very heart. I can feel it sitting there like a lump.

This cold will never end. I see that now. Normally, if you go out into the cold air, you can always go back in where it is warm and safe. The thought of never being warm or safe ever again rips through my mind like claws. My claws? His claws? What is he anyway?

He is the only one here besides me. The only one who could possibly end my cold and give me back some warmth. I don't even have to think twice.

"Please… have… mercy… please…" it hurt to talk. I went to raise my left hand, but it wasn't there. I looked back and saw nothing below my waist as well. That was why I was so cold.

"How many people begged for their lives before you killed them anyway? Did you show mercy when I asked you to spare my best friend Krillen!"

"Please…" I choked out, feeling the cold grow even colder. I felt tears well up, but I would not cry in front of… whatever he is. Along with the cold came grogginess. I still had enough sense to understand what was happening to me now. I was going to die. There was no immortality for me. There was no grand empire to rule anymore. There was only the cold and the hopelessness.

I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. I always knew it would be a Saiyan that got me. That's why I blew up their planet and only kept those three under my watchful eye. It was the one I missed. I didn't expect it to be so soon.

Then the cold was gone. I was warm, and the grogginess was gone too. I opened my eyes, seeing him, those eyes, that golden glow. It was around me now too.

"There… that is just enough energy to keep you alive. Now I suggest you get out of here. You're beaten, Frieza." I managed to levitate into the air. No one had ever shown me kindness. How should I respond to that? What could I possibly do or say? I killed his people and his friends, yet he saved me. "Your pride has been damaged. You have challenged and lost, and worst of all, it was to a mere monkey, right?" that smirk…

Forget those piercing eyes. Forget my gratitude. He was right. I had been beaten by a monkey. I couldn't take it. I felt any trace of the cold melt into anger and hate.

He turned his back to me and started off, most likely to his ship. I should do the same, or at least fly into space. I don't have to breathe. But my anger, my hate, my honor wouldn't allow me to just let that pass. I had been beaten by a monkey… or had I?

"DIE! Saiyan scum!" I shot nearly all of the energy he had given me, aiming to kill him. I would never, _never_ lose to a monkey!

The something happened that still haunts me. His voice, it was so angry. He wasn't this angry when I killed that small bald earthling or when I killed Vegeta.

"YOU FOOL!" my own energy was pushed back ten-fold by another, much larger blast. From him. He still had that much energy? How?

XxX

"_What...are...you?" I had asked._

"_I am a Saiyan warrior! ... Ally to good, nightmare to you! … I am a Super Saiyan!"_

XxX

That was it. What he said was true. He really _was_ a Super Saiyan. A monkey had beaten me, Frieza, heir to the Icejin throne. I screamed as the heat hit. But how can so much heat make you feel so cold?

-------

AS22: Okay, random, I know. But you got to understand, winter just started and it's freezing here! Whilst being so cold I thought this up. If anyone really likes it, I may post a second chapter about the fight against Trunks! So please, R&R!

Rina: (growls) We'll talk about this later…

(see profile in coming 'episodes'.)


	2. Blue Eyes

AS22: this chapter is for the Trunks fans. (AS22, Rina, and Katie grin) hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

I don't know how long I was lost in the cold, all I know is I got use to it. I didn't like it when I realized I was use to it. But I didn't like it when it got hot suddenly as well. It was so quick, so hot; I started to shake from the heat.

"Frieza? Son, can you hear me?"

I tried to open my eyes, but the light was too bright. I was use to the endless dark of the cold. When I did manage to open them, all I saw was a blur.

"What… where am I?"

"You're home, son." That was my father's voice.

"How did I… get here? I thought… I was dead." I closed my eyes again, trying to find the cold, to get away from the heat.

"You were. I found you when I saw the distress signals from your ship. We… fixed you."

"Fixed me? How?" my mind was finally starting to sharpen again.

"You have to understand, you were in pieces when we found you."

"I want to see."

"Frieza-"

"Give me a mirror, dammit!"

After a moment a mirror was pushed into my hand. I brought it up to my face and opened my eyes again. The face looking back was barely recognizable. Half of my face was mechanic. I didn't want to see anymore, I through the mirror across the room, hearing the resounding crash. I flinched. The cold had brought utter silence with it as well. Now that too was gone.

"Your only bionic parts remaining were your brain… most of your head-"

"I think I can figure it out, father."

"Of course, I'll let you rest."

"No." I growled.

"No?"

"No. We're going on a little trip."

"Where shall I tell the men we're going?"

"A little planet called earth."

XxX

"Lord Frieza." I turned to the soldier in my doorway.

"I know. I see it. Go about your business."

"Yes sir." I turned back to my window, glaring at the blue orb hanging in the darkness. A flash ran through my head. Blue eyes. I shook my head and turned back to my full length mirror. I had already broken the glass, but my mixed-match figure was still noticeable. A mechanic tail and legs. A mechanical heart. Some foes of mine would say that was an improvement, that I now really had a heart. I smirked at my figure. But I growled. Why was a shoulder-guard piece of armor on my head?

I felt the gravity lessen. We had landed and the ships engines were cut, cutting off the gravity level that came from my home world. Earth's gravity was tiny, barely noticeable to me. This would make it easier to kill those Saiyans and their planet. I turned from the window and headed toward the bridge. There was my father, sitting in the captain's seat.

"Frieza, I don't see why we had to land. Either of us could blow up this backwater world while in orbit."

"The satisfaction, father. I want those Saiyans to die by my hand and my hand alone. Blowing up their world didn't completely work last time."

"I see."

The men hurriedly filed out of the ship, their orders already known. Kill anyone opposing us, all but Vegeta and that man… Goku. I wanted them all to myself.

I stood just out of sight to see the men work. I figured an army of earthlings would come to battle. But as I watched, I saw only one arrive on the scene.

_That… he's only a boy! An earthling… _

I watched, expecting to see this purple-haired hero fall quickly. But to my surprise, it was just the opposite.

_He's slaughtering them! My highly trained men!_

One-by-one the men fell, and then the boy was finished. He turned to me, as though he saw me.

_Those eyes… their like his!_

I growled loudly, catching my father's attention.

"Come father, we must teach this boy a lesson."

"Of course."

I stepped out of the ship and touched the rocky ground, my father right behind me. The boy had something else familiar about him, something about the way he held himself. He had a noble air about him. I snorted.

"So, we have a hero to challenge me, do we?" I said. The boy glared, stepping forward.

"So you must be Frieza."

"Well, I'm glad someone knows of my reputation. And who may you be?"

"That doesn't matter, let's just say you know my father very well."

"Ah, so, I see. Someone I killed?"

"You could say that."

"I remember only killing one earthling, and there's no way you're his kid."

"Who said I was an earthling?"

"Hmm?" my father said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Not an earthling? Now it makes sense. No earthling could defeat all my men. You must be a Saiyan."

"Partly. And now I'm gonna make you pay for killing my people."

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that? Only Goku could defeat me!" I laughed, seeing this as all too perfect. I'd kill this cocky boy and then each of Goku's friends one by one, leaving only Vegeta to… take home.

"You're going to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan, and I'm not talking about Goku." The boy smirked. In a flash his hair shot up into golden spears.

"No… no… not another one…" I stepped back, trying to keep my balance.

"What's the matter Frieza?" he asked.

"No, I will not be defeated! Not by you! Not by another monkey!" I charged forward. For once the cold was completely gone, I was filled with heat. Anger and hate.

I shot blasts at him, over and over, but he managed to catch them or deflect them all. I growled and shot off a Death Beam, but he started moving his hands in a blur. Finally they stopped in a triangle shape.

"Burning Attack!" it hit, then he charged at me. I just barely dodged his sword. He sheathed it and I jumped back, catching my breath.

I charged at him, his eyes closed with a triumphant smirk. I got right in front of him and his eyes flew open into a glare.

_Those eyes…_

I stopped, only inches away, eyes locked. Blue eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. We were staring into the other's soul, and I saw power, just like _him_.

"Your father… could it be Goku?"

"No. My father is Vegeta."

Everything seemed to slow down. I saw his arm go back and grab hold of his sword. He drew it and wrapped both hands around it, slicing it down. He held it to the side, still smirking.

"But how?"

"Find your answer in hell."

My body seemed to ache. The cold was back. It finally came back, after driving it away. I saw the boy's smirk. Then there was two of him, and one was moving higher then the other. I thought perhaps he was moving with incredible speed, but then it hit me. The pain; he had sliced me in half long ways!

His hands, they were moving fast again. That attack again.

"Burning Attack!"

And I was back in the silent, dark cold.


End file.
